Dreams of a Future Champion
by the-nightmare-giver16
Summary: After Tobias gains an undeserved win against Ash, he goes to Unova and gives it all he's got, gaining unexpected traveling partners, and also unexpected enemies... Othelloshipping
1. Chapter 1

Note: After being inspired by a story called Storming Unova, I decided to make this one! I deleted my other one, but this one still has some of the same plot elements. Tobias won't be in it as much, because I hate him too much (though he still plays a role). Also, Ash will be wearing his Hoenn outfit, because it just makes him look much more mature and badass, unlike the Unova attire. And the Zekrom thing won't happen, so you know what that means! :D Enjoy!

In Pallet Town, a young boy was training all of his Pokemon, despite the fact that it was night. He was supposed to be in bed, but he could barely sleep well anymore, not after his defeat at the hands of Tobias, and having to leave his friends, too. He had lost to two legendaries, but he still took it very hard. He had just learned that he was going to a new region called Unova, so he had to give it his all. This time, he would not restrict himself to only Pikachu.

"Hmm...if I used Agility, Latios would just..." Ash was musing to himself.

Pikachu was working on his speed. He was fast enough as is, but if it were faster, Tobias would never have hit him with his Latios. Ash found that everything he tried had a counter, frustrating him even further. He didn't understand it, but Tobias had beaten him too easily.

"Ugh! How could I lose to that jerk!" he cried.

"Pika!" his Pikachu agreed.

"Ash, it's time to go to bed, you're going to Unova tomorrow," said Professor Oak from behind him.

"But I'm practicing! I don't want to lose to jerks like him ever again!" he retorted.

"Okay, you win," Professor Oak said. "Have you decided which Pokemon to take with you?"

"I choose Pikachu, of course. Then, I choose Totodile, Glalie, Infernape, Snorlax, and Gible," Ash responded.

"Good selection," Professor Oak told him. "I think we're more than ready for Unova."

"Who's we?" Ash asked.

"Ash, don't you remember? I'm coming with you. Gary's already there," the old man said.

Ash grinned a little. Professor Oak may have been an old man, but traveling with him was still better than traveling alone. He then headed to his house and to bed.

* * *

Ash's latest dream was of Tobias and his Latios mercilessly torturing Pikachu. Ash was powerless to stop it; all he could do was try and save his friend. Latios just kept using Dragon Rush on an injured Pikachu.

"Tobias, stop!" Ash yelled, as he got in front of a Hyper Beam attack aimed at his Pikachu. The impact of the hard hit sent him flying towards an abyss, but before anything else could happen, he woke up, thanks to Pikachu.

* * *

"Thanks, Pikachu," he said, as he changed into the outfit he wore back when he first went to Hoenn (of course, he showered). He went to the kitchen and ate the breakfast that his mom prepared for him.

"Ash, I'm going to miss you so much," Delia said to him, right before he rushed out of the house. He didn't want to be told to change his "you-know-whats". Professor Oak was waiting for him outside.

"Professor Oak, who's going to watch the lab with you gone?" Ash asked.

"Your mother, of course," said Professor Oak, and Ash and Pikachu snorted.

"She's done a lot while you were gone," Professor Oak went on.

"Yeah...she wasn't a loser in the Sinnoh League like me...she didn't get defeated by Tobias like me..." Ash was musing.

"Ash, stop moping and let's go!" commanded the professor, and off they went...

* * *

A while later, they docked a ferry and talked for a few hours. Professor Oak tried not to bring up Tobias or the Sinnoh League, for if he did, Ash would go at it again. Ash had to be in tip top shape. Surprisingly, Professor Oak managed to succeed as a few hours later, they made it to Unova. They roamed around as Professor Oak pointed out all of the different types of Pokemon to him. Minutes later, they made it to the Nuvema City lab. They saw a blonde with a camera in front of a female professor. On the sidelines was a girl with a cool ponytail, a white blouse showing off her figure, blue shorts showing off her long legs, and black and pink boots. Ash thought she looked very badass, and Professor Oak grinned at him.

"Go talk to her," Professor Oak urged him, pushing him closer to her. Meanwhile, the other professor showed off three Pokemon: A pig with an orb at the end of its tail, an otter with a scalchop on its chest, and a grass snake.

"My choice is Snivy," the male blonde said, as Ash started a conversation with Hilda.

"Umm, hi, my name's Ash, who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Hilda," said the girl, taking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Ash said, looking at Oshawott. "Oshawott would have been my pick."

"I have one of my own. Are you from around here?" Hilda asked.

"No, I'm from Kanto," Ash said, and the guy chose that moment to barge in.

"Wow, you're from the boonies?" the guy asked, angering Ash. "I could beat you in a battle."

Ash was angered. "I could beat you anytime!"

Hilda led the two outside and decided to be the referee. Professors Oak and Juniper merely watched.

"The battle between Ash and Trip will begin," she said. Trip used Snivy, of course. Ash was about to send out his Snorlax, but before he could, he felt his pant leg being tugged. He looked down to see Oshawott.

"You want to battle with me?" asked Ash, and Oshawott nodded and faced Snivy.

"You're using Oshawott?" asked Trip, narrowing his eyes. "I'll make this quick and painless. Snivy, use Grass Mixer!"

A tornado of leaves appeared around Snivy as they headed towards Oshawott.

"Counter with Razor Shell!" commanded Ash, as it extended its scalchop, and threw it. It managed to cut down all of the leaves and render them useless, but the attack didn't stop as it hit Snivy, knocking it out.

"Snivy is unable to battle, the winner is Oshawott, that means Ash wins!" announced Hilda, as Ash grabbed the happy Oshawott and lifted it up. Silenced, Trip returned his Snivy, wondering how he lost so easily.

"That was so basic. I went easy on you because you're from he boonies," he said, leaving, but Ash stopped him.

"I beat you fair and square! I had the type disadvantage, and still won!" he defended.

"If you two are done, I'd like to battle you," a voice said from the bushes, and they all looked to see a girl with weird purple hair.

"Axew!" said a small green dragon Pokemon from her hair.

"Axew, ready to battle?" she asked, and it hopped out. "Prepare to face Iris, the future Dragon Master!"

"Totodile, I choose you!" called Ash, sending out one of his Johto starters. He then said excitedly, "It's been a while, but you can do it, I believe in you."

Totodile hopped around excitedly.

"Ugh, you're both such little kids," said Iris.

Ash and Totodile were angry. They were not about to take that from someone younger than them!

"This battle is between Ash and Iris. Begin!" announced Hilda again.

"Axew, use Scratch!" Iris commanded. Her Pokemon charged at Totodile, and Ash looked bored. She would not get him any stronger for Tobias, and neither would Trip.

"Totodile, Scary Face." Ash sighed, as Totodile made a face at Aaxew, causing it to fall over in fear and faint.

"Axew is unable to battle. The winner is Totodile!" Hilda said, unsurprised, and Iris sadly recalled her Axew.

"Can I get a real challenge?" Ash asked himself, and Hilda now challenged him. This time, Professor Oak was the announcer.

Hilda and Ash both called forth their Oshawott. Both of the Pokemon stared at each other.

"Begin!" yelled Professor Oak.

"Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!" Ash commanded, as a jet of water appeared around his pokemon, and it shot towards Hilda's.

"Ice Beam!" called Hilda, as her Pokemon froze the Aqua Jet.

_Big mistake,_ Ash thought, as the Ice Aqua Jet crashed into Oshawott. Even though Hilda's Oshawott had more experience, Ash was more skilled overall, and the combination was really strong. So it was no surprise as Hilda's Pokemon fainted, shocking her.

"Hilda's Oshawott is unable to battle, Ash's wins!" Professor Oak cried, as Ash and Oshawott celebrated. Hilda returned hers and thanked it for a great battle.

"You were awesome," she said to both her Pokemon and Ash.

"You weren't bad, either," Ash told her.

"I wouldn't mind travelling with you," admitted Hilda, and Ash cheered inwardly.

"Sure you can!" Ash accepted the offer. "Let's just forget all about Trip and Iris..."

"Not so fast, aren't you forgetting someone?" a voice asked, and they turned around to see Professor Oak. "Someone has to keep you two lovebirds in check."

They both blushed and looked away from each other as the Professor went in the middle of them. They then started their real journey, not knowing what awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Someone asked why Iris didn't travel with her. I already answered the person's PM, but to others who may be wondering, I didn't put her in because I don't like her, or Trip. I hate quite an amount of characters, but Iris, Trip, AND Tobias are the worst. Trip is an annoying Gary Stu who is not original in any way (Drew was so much of a better rival), Iris never closes her mouth (May and Max were way better companions), and Tobias was just there so Ash wouldn't win. Ritchie, Tyson, and Harrison didn't deserve them either, but Tobias DID NOT NEED TO HAVE LEGENDARIES. All three of them have something in common, which is: an undeserved win against Ash.

On the topic of this story, some events might be slightly different, glossed over, or omitted. Most notably, someone else (not Trip or Iris) gets the abandoned Tepig, Ghetsis appears a bit later, and Ash catches something else instead of the generic flying type. Enjoy!

* * *

Ash, Hilda, and Professor Oak were on their way to Striaton City with Pikachu and Oshawott in front of them. Since Oshawott wasn't caught, it wasn't in storage. Ash planned to replace Totodile with Oshawott later on, when he reached a Pokemon Center and got its Poke Ball somehow. Soon, they reached one, and Ash contacted Professor Juniper and requested Oshawott's Poke Ball, which she transferred to him. Then he put Totodile in storage and replaced him with Oshawott. Soon, they were outside, and he and Hilda were training Oshawott and Litwick, respectively. Litwick had made short work of a bunch of Patrat and Pidove that tried to attack them, while Oshawott knocked out a bunch of Lilipup with its Razor Shell. Professor Oak didn't train with them, only watched.

"Oshawott's really improved," Ash observed, as his Oshawott used a Water Gun on a Rufflet. The flying type wasn't happy about this, and dived at Oshawott. Without waiting for a command, Oshawott moved out of the way with Aqua Jet, and redirected it right back at the Rufflet.

"Way to go! Alright, Poke Ball, go!" Ash cried, throwing a ball at the Rufflet. It shook a few times and stopped, indicating that it had been caught.

"You did it!" cried Hilda excitedly.

"Thanks! We'd better hurry," Ash replied, as Hilda led the way to Striaton City. Eventually, they got there and healed their Pokemon. Professor Oak pointed out the Pokemon besides the different looking Nurse Joy as Audino. Ash then exchanged his Snorlax (Hilda and Professor Oak had told him it would make battles too easy, though he didn't want to hold back) for the Rufflet he just caught. They were about to head to the Striaton Gym when someone told them, "The Gym Leaders aren't here."

This shocked the three of them. "Where did they go?" Professor Oak asked.

"No one really knows," the guy said. "Ever since those goons showed up, they've gone missing for some reason."

"Then we'll just have to get behind this," said Ash confidently.

* * *

In the Dreamyard, Ash and Hilda battled a couple of trainers, beating them with ease. Eventually, they encountered a few goons in light blue costumes kicking a Munna, shocking the three of them.

"What are you doing to that Munna?" demanded Ash.

"We're trying to get Dream Mist, what else?" replied the female goon.

"We'll just see about that!" yelled the professor, holding out a Poke Ball.

"Come on, you useless thing! Give me that mist!" the male commanded.

"That's enough!" he shouted, more angry than Ash had ever seen him. He sent out a Pokemon that Ash knew well: Squirtle. This one had different coloring, though. Hilda sent out Litwick, and Ash sent out Gible.

The two of them sent out Patrat, Purrloin, and two Trubbish.

"Trubbish, Poison Sting!"

"Purrloin/Patrat, Scratch/Tackle!"

"Squirtle, use Withdraw!" commanded Professor Oak, as his Pokemon hardened its shell and withdrew. The Patrat bumped into its shell, but fainted from the Withdraw. Scratch and Poison Sting had no effect.

"Gible, Bite!" commanded Ash, and it bit Purrloin. Despite that it wasn't very effective, it still fainted it.

Meanwhile, Hilda ordered a flamethrower that knocked out the two Trubbish. The two returned their Pokemon and shouted, "PLASMAAAA!"

"That was weird," Professor Oak admitted, as three figures seemed to teleport in front of them. A Pokemon was next to each one: Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear. Ash recalled his Gible and sent out Oshawott again, while Professor Oak replaced his Squirtle with a Bulbasaur that also had different coloring.

"Let's fight our own types," Ash requested, and the others agreed.

"Use Work Up, and then Bullet Seed/Incinerate/Water Gun," the three said in monotone.

A pink aura appeared around the three of them, before Pansear shot multiple fireballs going in all directions. Hilda got her Litwick to get in front of all of them, and oddly enough, it didn't get hurt.

"Flash Fire," Professor Oak noted. "Thought it would have had Shadow Tag."

Meanwhile, Pansage shot seeds from its mouth at all of them, which were deflected by razor leaves from Bulbasaur. Oshawott used its scalchop to deflect the water gun attack.

"Let's finish this!" called Ash. "Oshawott, use X-Scissor!"

"Litwick, use Shadow Ball!" shouted Hilda.

"Bulbasaur, use Sludge Bomb!" Professor Oak commanded.

The three monkey Pokemon tried to dodge attacks from the ones that they were disadvantaged against, but that turned out to be a big mistake as a bomb of poison hit Pansage, a dark ball hit Pansear, and Oshawott's crossed arms hit Panpour. They recalled their Pokemon and escaped. Fennel then came to check on Munna and congratulated them.

"Thanks, but we really should be headed to the Pokemon Center," said Hilda, and for the second time today, they went to heal their Pokemon. When they came out, the same person that told them the gym leaders weren't there told them that they came back, and urged Ash and Hilda to challenge them. They agreed, and they went in there to see Trip walking away with the Trio Badge.

"You're really lagging behind," he said.

"I'm sorry I had better things to do," Ash said sarcastically.

"And I have better things to do than watch you fail miserably on your first gym battle," said Trip, going away.

"What an arrogant guy," said Hilda, as they entered the gym to see three guys in suits.

"Welcome to the Striaton Cafe, may I take your order?" the green haired guy asked.

"I'll take - " Ash began, before Professor Oak interrupted with, "We want a battle."

"Which one of us do you want to battle?" the blue haired guy asked. "Me, Cress?"

"Me, Cilan?" the green haired guy asked, and the red-haired man concluded with, "Or me, Chili?"

"Triple battle," said Ash in a serious tone, shocking the three of them. They led them to the battlefield.

"I have a better idea," offered Professor Oak. "Why not make it three on three, like we did with those three?"

"Good idea!" Hilda cried, and Ash seemed to agree too.

"The battle between Ash, Hilda, Professor Oak and the Striaton Trio will begin," the announcer said.

"It's time for the battle to be served! Pansage, go!" cried Cilan dramatically, and sent it out.

"Wouldn't it be weird if - " Professor Oak began, before he was shocked by the other two Pokemon: Panpour and Pansear.

"...never mind," he said, sending out a Riolu (Gary had given it to him for research). Hilda and Ash sent out Joltik and Rufflet, and the battle began!


End file.
